


(do not) leave the boy alone

by Remira



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: По мотивам событий от6 февраля.





	

Джиён больше не стучит – дверь открывается сама, на пороге – Дэсон. Смотрит встревожено, покусывает губу. Говорит:

– Не кричи на него.

Говорит:

– Ему тяжело.

Напоминает:

– Ты обещал, – и Джиёну снова хочется его ударить, как и час назад, когда тот только позвонил и сбивчиво зашептал всё то же самое: и «послушай меня», и «только не кричи», и «ему тяжело», и «пообещай, что не сделаешь хуже».

Джиён тогда проглотил горькое, вяжущее зубы «почему ты?» и пообещал. Он бы что угодно пообещал, в самом-то деле. Вот только обещание не отменяет того, что Джиёну хочется.

Хочется схватить Дэсона – ни в чём в общем-то не виноватого – и вытрясти из него ответы, которых у того нет и быть не может.

Хочется заорать в усталое лицо: «А мы?! А как же мы?! Нам разве не тяжело?!».

Хочется оттолкнуть его с прохода, найти окопавшегося в своей вилле, как в грёбанном средневековом замке, Сынхёна и избить его. Примитивно и молча. Уже молча, потому что разговаривать с ним бесполезно – попыток не счесть.

Джиёну вообще много чего хочется.

Вместо этого он мрачно кивает и игнорирует вымученную улыбку. Через два дня, когда всё закончится, Джиён поставит этому человеку алтарь имени Дораэмона, но сейчас он не может тратиться даже на благодарность.

– Западная гостиная, – доносится ему в спину, и Джиён машет рукой, не оборачиваясь.

Сынхён находится там, где и подсказали. Сидит в углу дивана, под боком медведь плюшевый. Лодыжки голые, голова на спинке, солнце окрашивает выставленное напоказ горло в оранжевый, на выцветшем до серости джемпере бьющее наотмашь «leave the boy alone». Джиён этот джемпер помнит. Смешно – обхохочешься.

В голове у Джиёна колючая, как пустынный ветер, злость, десятки и сотни мыслей, обидных слов. И комок в горле, из-за которого вместо язвительного «рад, что ирония ещё при тебе» срывается лишь сиплый вздох.

– Знаешь, я тут подумал... – низко и ровно тянет Сынхён, и как ни старается, Джиён не может расслышать в его голосе ни хрипотцы, ни надлома, ничего, выдающего душевный раздрай. Голос Сынхёна обычный, и это до странного обидно.

А потом Сынхён поднимает голову и замирает, но только на секунду. Пока она длится, он становится похож на самоубийцу в момент осознания, что верёвка оборвалась – досада и радость в равных пропорциях. А после не остаётся даже удивления.

– А, это ты, – вздыхает и даже дёргает уголком губ.

Будто ждал. Будто заждался. Возможно, стоит признать: Джиён с самого начала сам ждал чего-то подобного.

Внутри него снова поднимается горячая волна, пенится на гребне. Джиёну неожиданно становится весело, будто в голову ударили пузырьки шампанского.

– А это я, – разводит руками он и приподнимает брови. – Так о чём ты подумал?

Джиён внутренне подбирается, но Сынхён не упрямится, не закрывается снова, не прогоняет его. Отвечает, впрочем, явно не то, что собирался:

– Думал, ты придёшь ещё час назад, – он выдерживает взгляд Джиёна ровно столько, чтобы обозначить своё участие, и снова откидывает голову. – Влезешь в окно в костюме человека-паука или на крышу по пожарной лестнице.

– В этом доме нет пожарных лестниц.

– У пожарных машин есть.

Джиён открывает рот, понимает, о чём они говорят, и захлопывает его. Встряхивает головой и делает маленький, совсем незаметный шаг вперёд.

– Не мой стиль.

– Не твой, – согласным эхом звучит в ответ.

Джиёна вымораживает односложность реплик и доводит до кипения чужое спокойствие. Какого дьявола? Вся эта херня, творящаяся последние дни, недели – плавно отказывающие тормоза и нервная, почти истерическая раскрепощённость, сменяющаяся сброшенными звонками и глухим игнором, демонстративное страдание напоказ – всё это и даже фотки бутылок вина в инстраграме вызывали дикую боль пониже спины и будили в Джиёне дракона и жажду крови.

Сынхён прав: комиксы и машинки – не стиль Джиёна. Его стиль – взрывы и фейерверки, громкость на максимум, раздробленные в щебень строительным краном стены. Плевать на виллу, Джиён купит Сынхёну новую. На Гавайях. Уговорит Хёнсока самолично повязать ленточку на входе. Уговорит парней если не жить, то регулярно собираться там – вместе. Всё, как Сынхён и хотел.

Раньше – хотел. А чего он хочет сейчас, Джиён не знает.

– Так нельзя, – выдыхает он, всё ещё чувствуя гнев, но тот убывает, уже убывает – как вода в прохудившейся посуде.

И делает ещё один шаг.

Сынхён хмыкает, оставаясь таким же неподвижным.

– Наверное, всё-таки можно.

«Почему бы и нет» – повисает в воздухе. Почему бы и да. Такая типичная логика.

Джиён упирается коленями в край дивана. Сынхён всё-таки поднимает голову, смотрит снизу вверх тёмным, печальным взглядом, и Джиён видит всё, чего хотел и не хотел одновременно – и тоску, и надлом, и сорванный в хрипоту крик.

Джиён с болезненной остротой осознаёт, почему безропотно согласился с Дэсоном, почему так легко пообещал: с самого начала знал же, что не сможет скатиться в истерику просто потому, что у него нет на всё это дерьмо времени. У него есть только пара дней, самостоятельно загнавший себя в угол Сынхён и сынхёновы чистопородные тараканы, идущие с ним в непреложном комплекте.

В груди дёргает, тяжело, больно, колко. Дёргает и отпускает, и Джиён тоже опускается – на диван, рядом, ближе, протягивает руки и утыкается лбом в плечо. В голове крутится «какой ты», и «в могилу сведёшь», и «слов на тебя не хватает», и ещё почему-то «спасибо», и, может быть, что-то из этого он бормочет вслух, а может и нет. Сынхён под руками напрягается, но почти сразу же обмякает; Джиён чувствует, как опадает плечо, слышит, как он тянет носом воздух, переводя дыхание. А потом шепчет: «Ты вкусно пахнешь». Джиён фыркает – раз, другой, сдаётся и смеётся, правда беззвучно, жмурясь и вздрагивая.

Сынхён тычется носом ему в волосы, и Джиён хоть и не видит, но знает, что тот сейчас улыбается – едва, но вполне искренне.

Джиён успокаивается. Внешне и внутренне, в мыслях становится пусто-пусто, гулко, как на стадионе следующим днём после концерта, когда музыка отгремела, фанаты разошлись, а персонал занят уборкой оборудования и не замечает его, стоящего на краю сцены и рассматривающего высокое, насыщенное лазурью небо. Сынхён замечал. Окликал его снизу, улыбался заговорщицки и жестом звал спуститься. По-джентльменски подавал руку, огребая беззлобных насмешек и ни разу не обижаясь.

Сейчас Джиён сам тянет его вниз, к себе на колени и мысленно снова благодарит незнамо кого за то, что Сынхён не сопротивляется. Послушно устраивает лохматую голову на бедре, скидывает на пол подушку, вертится, подтягивает ноги, обхватывает руками и затихает. Дышит в живот – близко, душно и горячо.

Джиёну больше не хочется кричать и бить стены, Джиёну хочется сорваться, но совсем по-другому, хочется расклеиться, но расклеиваться нельзя. Потому что...

Проходит минута, ещё одна, Джиён осторожно расчёсывает волосы Сынхёна пальцами, касается самыми подушечками высокого чистого лба, скул, изгиба под подбородком – нежно-нежно, на грани чувствительности. Сглатывает часто и весь обращается в осязание, зрение, слух, память; старается вобрать как можно больше, уловить мельчайшие оттенки запахов – от пряного винного до мягкого, очень домашнего, исходящего от старого джемпера. Мелькает мысль, что после нужно обязательно прихватить тот себе, – Сынхён не обидится, а Джиёну придётся кстати, – но мысль ленивая, отстранённая, незначительная. Джиён греет пальцы в чужом дыхании и сам греется уютным, равномерно исходящим от Сынхёна теплом, тяжестью на коленях и теснотой объятий. Молчит.

Сынхён тоже молчит и тоже, хочется думать, отогревается. Копит, аккумулирует крупицы комфорта, насыщаясь впрок.

А потом начинает плакать, горько и жалобно, как умеют только дети. Дети и Сынхён.

Джиён до боли закусывает губу и невольно усиливает нажим пальцев, разделяя волосы на бороздки.

– Глупый ты, – шепчет. – Такой глупый.

Сынхён сильнее вминается пальцами в поясницу и щекотно фыркает, смеётся сквозь всхлипы и блестит снизу влажным чернющим глазом. Длинно выдыхает, шмыгает носом и басит хрипло:

– Сам-то.

Джиён только закатывает глаза и оставляет при себе всё, что имеет сказать по поводу детсадовского поведения в целом и отталкивания протянутых рук в частности, но Сынхён, кажется, понимает и так.

Сынхён не умеет извиняться словами, но берёт Джиёна за запястье, гладит основание ладони и переплетает пальцы, а свободной рукой тянет за шею вниз. Поцелуй получается очень медленным, очень чувственным, сладким до сосущего чувства под ложечкой и болезненных спазмов в груди. Выдохнутое где-то между «прости» прошивает мозг и затылок навылет.

Джиёну хочется... хочется дать ещё одно обещание. Что бояться нечего, что всё будет хорошо. Но это то, что может пообещать только сам Сынхён, потому что следующие восемнадцать месяцев зависят от него и только. Не от Джиёна.

Позже, когда Сынхён возвращается из ванной, умывшийся и посвежевший, загнавший тоску в самую темень глаз, Джиён машет ему с дивана плюшевым медведем и хлопает по сидению рядом, а сам открывает список контактов. Сынхён игнорирует медведя и подтаскивает Джиёна к себе под бок, настороженно поглядывая на телефон. Джиён мог бы подразнить его, но слишком ценит с трудом установленное равновесие, чтобы искушать сынхёново чувство юмора. И потому поясняет:

– Ёнбе и Сынри сейчас зависают в ресторане в паре кварталов отсюда. Дэсон, я уверен, даже не отъезжал от виллы. Наверняка примчится защищать тебя грудью, если в окна полетит мебель. – Джиён хмыкает и прижимает телефон к уху. – Голоден? Попросить взять тебе что-нибудь?

– Попроси взять мороженого.

Джиён скашивает на Сынхёна недоверчивый взгляд и от увиденного едва слышит в динамике взволнованный голос Ёнбе. Сынхён не улыбается, но в глазах у него обещание. То самое.

 

_© 14/02/17_


End file.
